Silske
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Section heading Write the first section of your page here. Raw dump THey're delcious *smiles viciously to show sharp pointed teeth with blood and the remnants of a fairy wing sticking between them* "I like them fresh," *licks a trail of blood dripping from the side of her lips and stares at the adventurer with her gold and green eyes and leans over the table* "well i bet you taste delicioussss" and that is how the adventurer met his doom, in a shady tavern in the city slums Silske consume the blood of fairies (different to fae) and other small creatures to absorb the magical energy to better their own power. They also siphon (but down kill) from humans and other humanoids with magically potent blood, Silkse are often seen with blood-slave companions, who are bound to the Silske via tickery/seduction, or defeat, or in return for a favour (a pact). they only keep-blood slaves for a short period of time, then free them. Silske have a general distate for the "little folk", that is why they kill them, they see them as pests. They have moderately diplomatic friendship with humanoids (and will not take blood-slaves by pure force, nor will they keep them.) they are not "evil" howeever, do as they please (chaotic) within reason (laws and rules mean nothing to them, they have no particular alliance) and are suited to shady paths. They have a large influence on trade / politics if it concerns them - they have teh ability to put on civilized fronts and are 'silver tongued'. How ever they prefer to be hidden in shadows, are solitudal and do not live in fixed locations. Few Silske choose to accompany humanoids, unless it is through a blood-pact, how ever, half human silske are known to occasionally make companions. They are genderless, but prefer a female form. You'll become a blood-slave if you got to close, unless you manged to befriend a half human silske. (they are common in poor districts, and are placed as lowest class by pure silske's, but not rejected. they dont tend to group within their own race anyway, they are very solitudal and purebooded silske are rare. (an outside race from eastern lands) they fit stealth classes best, have high charisma and use small blades, venom, and blood or shadow magic. Along with their natural teeth / claws. Teeth are pointed and seemingly delicate and beautiful, as are silske, Silske are typically homosexual in nature, with female silske reproducing with female humans through the use of a gland hidden in their tail. Silske have a combination of hollow and normal teeth, they like to make a mess when they eat. Sivere dominating sex, and bite when aroused. Seldomly have intercourse for pleasure, though in rare occasions for a half silske. This is based on a neccessity to breed as the number of pure silske dwindles in the core lands and less come every year from the eastern outer reaches, this results in silske being forced to cross breed. Their homeland is eastern / semi oriental, and their way of dress and weaponry reflects this. THe silske have a small dwindling population, the lack of blood-save population nearby has increased over time (their race is ancient and dying) this is causing shortage porblems, that is why the migration to other lands started. Prior to this, they were a very secluded "pure" race, with little connection being with blood-slave populations. Think japan.